


[Podfic] Mors Certa

by LaCoquette



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, non-explicit reference to violence and death, unhealthy attitudes towards death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCoquette/pseuds/LaCoquette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death woos Enjolras.</p><p>"'I tire of this game. Come to me, you’ve made me wait long enough.' Death is sprawled out on Enjolras’ bed, his coat covering the blankets in in darkness. Enjolras knows Death makes a tempting picture, but he keeps his eyes firmly trained on his desk and on the letters he is writing.</p><p>'I’m busy. You can have me when France is free,' Enjolras replies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Mors Certa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenchus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenchus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mors Certa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499128) by [Elenchus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenchus/pseuds/Elenchus). 



Title: Mors Certa  
Author:Elenchus  
Reader:LaCoquette  
Music: Mozarts Requiem(Kyrie, Dies Iraes)

To Elenchus with admiration and gratitude

 **Audio** : [Mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/52eb53evtx077ue/Mors_Certa.mp3%20)


End file.
